Noche de primavera
by CharlieStrife
Summary: CloudxTifa. ¿Qué pasa cuando extrañas tanto a aquella persona? Cloud lo descubre en sus sueños


Mi primera historia para este sitio. Espero les agrade. CloudxTifa. Dejen review

(Nota: Si se quedan con alguna incógnita quizá pueda hacer una continuación. Todo depende de ustedes).

**Noche de primavera**

"Ya me harté." dijo el ex-SOLDIER antes de enfundar su enorme espada por última vez en el día.

"¿Y ahora de qué te quejas?" Le preguntó su compañero, al mismo tiempo que el barril de la ametralladora empotrada en su brazo dejaba de girar. "Ha sido una batalla fácil. Deberías de agradecerlo".

"Lo sé, pero...". El peliamarillo miraba al cielo pensativo.

"Oh dios...". Gritó Barret al comprender de qué se trataba el asunto. Cuando Cloud Strife se ponía así no había poder humano que lo detuviera. Había sido una jornada larga y al haber desaparecido al último monstruo del día el ex-SOLDIER dejaba de pensar en la batalla para enfocar sus pensamientos en aquello que más le importaba, aun más que la misión.

"Vámonos", dijo un tercero, su cara poco visible y la pistola en su mano aún humeante también.

"Vincent, te toca encargarte de Cloud, yo no lo pienso cargar", le dijo Barret, sabiendo que si no hacía algo pronto Cloud se quedaría con la mirada ausente al cielo.

"Cloud..." Se acercó sigilosamente Vincent por la espalda de Cloud y lo tocó en la base del cuello. Cloud saltó inesperadamente y se puso en pose de combate antes de darse cuenta que era su viejo amigo.

"N...N... ¡No vuelvas a hacer de nuevo por favor!" dijo el peliamarillo reponiéndose del susto. Había sido regresado a la Tierra de una manera poco deseable.

"Ya es hora de irnos". Dijo el pelinegro. Cloud asintió solemnemente y siguió a sus compañeros hacia el Inn más cercano. Ya era de noche y mañana tenían que partir hacia Wutai. Su misión era simple. Venir a Cosmo Canyon, deshacerse de unos monstruos que habían asaltado a los comerciantes de Wutai para recuperar un "rare item" y regresar. Cid quedó de venir por ellos en una semana esperando que ya hubieran cumplido su misión, pero ya habían pasado 5 días y el ítem seguía sin aparecer.

Al llegar al Inn cada uno entro a su habitación. Barret y Vincent no tardaron en ponerse a descansar. Sin embargo Cloud era incapaz de hacerlo. Un sentimiento muy extraño lo invadía. Cloud le daba muchas vueltas al asunto en su cabeza intentándola despejar, pero no podía por más que lo intentaba...porque muy en el fondo él en realidad no lo intentaba. No _podía_ relajarse...no _quería_ dejarla ir.

Cloud se recostó en la cama y empezó a repasar las cosas otra vez. Los eventos de los últimos meses y todo lo que había cambiado en su vida. Si bien antes padecía amnesia y se creía una copia de su amigo Zack Fair, ahora ya había recuperado sus memorias. E incluso había forjado nuevas aventuras, nuevos amigos y nuevas experiencias...muchas a su lado. "Injusto" se decía. Sephiroth era un rival formidable y temible, pero hasta él dejaba a Cloud libre a la hora de descansar, no así _ella_.

Cloud cerró los ojos y se concentró en pensar en otras cosas. Motos, espadas, materias, monstruos, Sephiroth, sus días de cadete para Shinra, lo que fuera para no extrañarla...era inútil. Todos los pensamientos se desmoronaban en su cabeza y se dirigían en una sola dirección. Todos sus pensamientos...hacia _ella_. Al fin se dio cuenta que hoy, al igual que en días pasados, estaba peleando una pelea inútil, así que no tenía más remedio que encarar la verdad. Él la extrañaba, y mucho. Estar lejos de _ella_ no solo le causaba preocupación, sino una nostalgia increíble, quizá era culpa de todos sus traumas mentales, pero volver al lado de su adorada Tifa Lockhart no era solo un capricho, era una **necesidad**.

Al fin resignado a extrañar a Tifa, Cloud tomo las dos almohadas de la cama matrimonial que le había tocado y retiró la cobija y el cubrecama, dejando una cómoda y delicada sábana de seda blanca para cubrirlo en esta noche de primavera. Se quitó la armadura que traía puesta y la playera que lo hacía verse como todo un SOLDIER, dejando al descubierto su torso marcado, al mismo tiempo que se retiró las botas y el pantalón azul marino, quedando solamente cubierto por unos bóxers negros. Abrió la cama y se metió a ella. Se recostó sobre su lado izquierdo y cerró los ojos.

"Tifa...mi ángel" murmuró antes de caer en un sueño plácido, el cual lo teletransportó muy lejos del cuarto del Inn donde su _party_ se había hospedado, a través de ríos y mares y cuerpos de tierra hasta un cuarto, a muchos kilómetros de ahí, sobre un bar muy conocido en una ciudad aun más familiar.

Cloud abrió los ojos, ya no estaba acostado, y sin embargo seguía en paños menores, pero no tenía frío sino todo lo contrario, el ambiente era bastante cálido y casero. Cloud inmediatamente se sintió en casa. En su casa. Estaba en la puerta de su cuarto, la ciudad sumida en la oscuridad de la noche a través de la ventana, y mientras afuera seguramente sopla un viento frío, la casa era más que adecuada para estar tranquilo. Cloud abrió la puerta de su cuarto y de momento se recargó en el marco de la puerta para admirar la vista que lo hizo sentirse tan feliz.

Encima de su cama yacía una mujer, su lindo angelito. Las sábanas yacían en el suelo y la luz de la luna se colaba tenuemente a través de las persianas translúcidas de la habitación. Cloud caminó lentamente hacia el lado vacío de la cama y se sentó en él. Del otro lado Tifa dormía plácidamente. Su hermoso cabello negro aun laceo cubriendo parte de su rostro, el cual tenía una expresión de tranquilidad pero a la vez de tristeza. Era algo extraño pero Cloud la entendía a la perfección. Un gran jersey azul servía de piyama a la linda chica de ojos café, el cual se había pegado al cuerpo de la chica. También usaba unos pequeños shorts que mantenían la playera en su lugar, pero que a su vez dejaban al descubierto las hermosas piernas de la pelinegra. Cloud nunca ha podido entender el porqué, pero las piernas de Tifa siempre han ejercido una atracción muy extraña en él.

Cloud contempló la escena un rato más, absorbiendo la tranquilidad en el ambiente. Si el tiempo se hubiera detenido Cloud hubiera sido muy feliz, la presencia de su ángel lo llenaba de una paz que nunca había podido encontrar en otro lado. Sin embargo dentro de él un pequeño fuego comenzaba a arder. Ese fuego que solo nace al estar en la presencia de un ser amado y que invita a unirse a la persona. Y Cloud no pudiendo contener esa llama que poco a poco crecía decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

Suavemente se recostó sobre la cama y se colocó a un lado de Tifa con extremo cuidado para no despertarla. _No aun_. Al quedar de frente a ella y estar a tan solo un par de centímetros de sus labios, el peliamarillo colocó una de sus manos hacia su cintura y comenzó a deslizarla sobre sus caderas, pasando por sus piernas muy suavemente, provocando la más ligera de las reacciones sobre el cuerpo de la chica. Cloud sonrió al ver como el cuerpo de Tifa brincó levemente sin lograrla despertar y comenzó a acelerar el ritmo y la intensidad de sus caricias. Sin embargo las ganas de besarla eran demasiadas y no se pudo contener para darle un ligero kiko en la boca.

"Cloud, ¿Eres tú?" Murmuró la pelinegra después de un rato, aun entre sueños y sin abrir los ojos.

Cloud ni siquiera contestó, solo se levantó un poco para rodear la cabeza de su amada y darle una pequeña mordida en la oreja.

"Mmmmmmm..." Exclamó ligeramente Tifa como respuesta al atrevimiento de Cloud quien ahora se acercó aun más al cuerpo de Tifa, buscando contagiarla del calor de su propio cuerpo.

"¿Me extrañabas?" Le dijo el pelo de Chocobo a su querida Tifa, mientras la llenaba de tiernos besos en la mejilla. "¿Tu qué crees? Le contestó ella con una voz un poco más activa, al mismo tiempo que estiraba su brazo para regresarle las caricias a Cloud. Cloud se sonrojó un poco al mismo tiempo que una gran sonrisa se fijaba a su rostro, y acto seguido se abrazó a su amada, juntando por completo sus cuerpos.

"Te extrañé demasiado" Le susurró al oído a Cloud al mismo tiempo que él comenzaba a besar su cuello poco a poco, sabiendo que Tifa se retorcía poco a poco de las sensaciones placenteras que él le causaba, y Tifa respondió pegándose a él con mayor fuerza.

"Eso es trampa" Suspiró Tifa en el oído de Cloud, ya con los ojos abiertos y bastante atentos a los ojos brillantes de Cloud

"¿Y por qué es trampa?"

"Porque sabes que cuando haces eso yo no me puedo negar a casi nada" Le contestó Tifa al mismo tiempo que brincó sobre él y lo puso completamente boca arriba. Cloud y Tifa se unieron en candente beso, digno de dos amantes que llevan mucho tiempo sin verse. Cloud juntaba su cintura con la de Tifa al mismo tiempo que la despojaba de aquel jersey azul...

* * *

Cloud fue despertado por unos golpes bastante escandalosos que provenían de la puerta. "Ya párate, dormilón" gritaba Barret desde afuera. "¡Ve la maldita hora!".

Cloud estaba sudando, amaneciendo en una posición bastante rara, con las piernas encogidas y una almohada entre ellas, al mismo tiempo que la estaba abrazando. Las sábanas de seda yacían en el piso, tenía rastros de transpiración sobre su cuerpo y su ropa interior estaba sucia. Bastante apenado soltó la almohada y se levantó. El Inn contaba con una regadera la cual uso para darse un regaderazo de agua helada. Sin embargo ni la agua que bañaba su cuerpo, ni los golpes en la puerta combinados con los gritos del moreno lograban hacerlo despertar del todo. La cabeza de Cloud aun seguía en Midgar, en el 7th Heaven, en su cama donde él hubiera amanecido abrazado de su ángel adorado.

Al fin salió y se vistió. Colocó su Buster Sword en la espalda y antes de abrir la puerta y patear a Barret por las escaleras se dijo una cosa.

"_Pronto mi cielo…pronto..."_


End file.
